


In the Workshop

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But aren't we all, M/M, Peter is Thirsty, the fact that Tony Stark is actually a mechanic fucks me up on a daily basis, workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Tony cuts a fine figure when he's arms deep in the engine of a gorgeous car





	In the Workshop

****

Peter was struggling to concentrate. 

In fairness, he couldn’t really be blamed. He was a nineteen-year-old boy, with simple wants and needs, and his _extremely sexy_ boyfriend was currently wrestling with an engine, wearing nothing but a tank top and skinny jeans that made his ass look phenomenal. The smear of oil across Tony’s shoulder almost made Peter faint from the sudden bolt of arousal that shot straight between his legs, an he had to hold back a groan as Tony’s muscled arms strained under the weight of whatever the hell he was doing in there. 

“Can I help you with something, babe?” came Tony’s deep voice from somewhere in the car engine. 

“How do you _know_?” Peter cried indignantly. “You’ve got your head turned _in the other direction_.”

“No one can resist this ass, honey.” Tony chuckled. “Plus, there’s an odd smell that I recognise to be burning web fluid.”

Peter let out an undignified yelp, spinning back round to his workstation so see that yes, the beaker of new web fluid was, in fact, on fire. He’d have to make sure the webs couldn’t be fire damaged in the middle of a fight, which meant tweaking the formula, _again._ Rude.

A hopeful beeping from behind him made Peter whip around, holding up a hand in order to defend himself from Dum-E hopefully brandishing a fire extinguisher. 

“Not today, buddy.” said Peter fondly, gently pushing the little robot away. “Sorry dude.”

“Dum-E, so help me God if you get that fucking foam all over my workshop again, I will donate you to a sate-run elementary school.” yelled Tony, who’d managed to extract himself from the car engine whilst Peter was flailing.

Dum-E let out a sad sounding beep and lowered his claw, causing Peter to send an accusatory glare in the direction of his boyfriend, who was wiping his hands on an old rag. At Tony’s questioning eyebrow, Peter huffed in frustration.

“He’s only trying to help, Tony.” Peter grumbled, patting Dum-E gently. “He’s _sensitive.”_

“Sensiti- You know what, never mind.” Tony sighed, though a fond grin graced his features. “You’re a sap, Peter.”

“And you’re hot.” grinned Peter. “Get over here.”

“Oooh, does the sight of your big, strong boyfriend showing his arms off do it for you, Petey Pie?” Tony teased, but nevertheless came round to the side of Peter’s workstation to press a kiss to his lips. “God, I love you.”

“Love you too, Tony. Now, why don’t you show off a bit more than just your arms?”


End file.
